Solara
by LN SE7EN
Summary: After having a mysterious yet disturbing nightmare the digidestined realize that Earth and the Digiworld are on the brink of destruction yet they don't know what is causing it. A digimon or something far more worse? My first actual fanfic.
1. Prologue

Solara

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related with Digimon.

Imagine the Earth as a positive charge and the Digiworld as a negative charge. They are basically are a mirrored version of one another. That cannot be argued. It is like the universal law. A negative attracts a positive and since that is the case they need and rely on each other in order to survive. In order to survive the Earth needs to give off all of its energy, if it doesn't it will be consumed by its extra energy which will the Earth to collapse. The Digiworld needs the energy from Earth so that it can survive, without it the Digiworld would suffer the same fate as Earth. Yet however in order to survive the Earth has to give off a steady stream of energy to the Digiworld so that it can be received with precision. This stream of energy is fragile and delicate that it cannot be disrupted if so it would mean the it would cause two worlds their doom. The digidestined a small group of kids chosen by the hands of destiny have been called to save the digiworld are now called once again to save these two worlds. The problem is can they do it? They have never tackled something on this big of a scale before. Well we will see.


	2. The Fallen

Chapter 1: The Fallen

Davis was stirring in his sleep. He was a having a nightmare. This nightmare has been going on for a couple of days. Ever since the downfall of MaloMyotismon, it has been occurring frequently.

In Davis's Dream:  
Davis stood on the streets of Odaiba looking puzzled of what is happening in the sky. The same thing was going on for everybody else. At first the sky was beautiful it was mix of bright colors like Purple, Aqua, Gold, Pink, and Orange. It looked like the northern lights. Then the sky turned blood red with seams of black. Then there was a thunderous noise, the sky was somehow cracking. At this point the sky looked deformed. Then everybody began to run. But Davis stood behind, flabbergasted at what was happening.

"Davis!" a voice shouted.

He couldn't hear due to the overwhelming screaming that's happening.

Then a hand grabbed his wrist violently. It was Yolei.

"We gotta move now!" Yolei shouted to the rest of the Digidestined.

The Digidestined were on the other side of the street but then when they saw that the streets and buildings were cracking they were running mad as hell to get away, the clouds were dissipating and the bloody sky then became transparent, but they were too busy running that they did not even notice.

"T.K … MATT!"

We looked back and saw their mother, who was too late to catch up with them.

"MOM!" T.K and Matt shouted in unison.

However it was too late their mother was swallowed up by the abyss that was created by these horrific and unusual cracks. It wasn't an earthquake no this was something far more worse than anyone could have ever imagine. Then the sky opened and we saw something crashing down looked a like a piece of….

"The Digiworld!" Davis screamed as he turned around.

"How is that possible?" Tai exclaimed.

The digidestined looked frightened and yet with all that running they couldn't escape. The cracks caught up to them and then have suddenly stopped. However they thought they were gonna fall in the abyss like many others. However they did not. Instead they were floating in the sky there was pitch black whirlpool sucking and destroying pieces and portions of Earth and the Digiworld.

The Whirlpool was a scary sight, seeing the buildings were tearing apart, cars were floating and gravel, and then eventually people who happen to survive and outmaneuver the cracks were eventually sucked by the whirlpool. Davis grabbed Kari's hand. Kari was in tears; she looked in Davis's eyes, and held close to him as they slowly were drifting to their doom.

"Davis don't let go." Kari pleaded.

Davis looked at Kari with eyes of pain knowing it's the end. He knows that the promise can never be kept. He looked at her for the last time.

"I won't let go I promise." He said.

"KARI!" Davis shouted not knowing he just woke up.

The scream woke up DemiVeemon.

"Again, Davis?" he said groggily.

Davis looked at DemiVeemon.

"Sorry buddy, I don't know what's up with me lately."

" Well Davis, I think the best way to forget this is by going to sleep."

"Yeah I guess you are right, well goodnight buddy."

"Good Night."

Davis just looked around and saw his window he saw the soft moonlight piercing through the window. He then looked at his alarm clock. The clock was beaming 1:50 A.M. He felt that hot air compress him that caused him to sweat uncontrollably. He just hopes he can have some peace. He couldn't sleep. He slowly got out of his bed and went into the kitchen to get a cup of water and went back to his room. He then slowly crept back up to his bed and put the cup on the table that was next to his bed. He stared at the ceiling just thinking of what just happened.

"What does this mean?" he thought to himself.

"It's been the same thing over and over again."

He started to feel started to feel lightheaded then sleepy. Then he just knocked out. DemiVeemon was actually awake and was watching everything.

"Man I hope Davis is all right." He said.

"Well at least he is sleeping now."

Then DemiVeemon along with Davis slept. Unaware that for a brief second for a flash the sky was lit purple.

In the Kamiya residence:

"What a horrible nightmare." Kari said.

She too woke up and so did Gatomon.

"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"It's nothing I just had a bad dream is all." Kari said.

"It's fine now though so goodnight Gatomon." Kari said.

"Goodnight Kari." Gatomon replied.

As Gatomon drifted to sleep Kari remained awake thinking about what happened.

"Davis…" she thought to herself.

Then she too drifted to sleep, but then was waken up Tai, who also happened to be awake during that time. Kari looked at Tai who had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Tai?" she whispered.

Tai looked at her sister.

"You had it too didn't you?" Tai said.

"Had what?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, the nightmare you had it too."

"Wait you mean to tell me that I wasn't the only one that had this."

Both Tai and Kari looked extremely puzzled and quite perplexed about what happened. Then Tai sat next to Kari at her bed.

"You think it is just mere coincidence?' she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not but one thing is for sure that dream sure felt and looked real."

"Well what do you think it means Tai?

"Well we could consider this, it was just a nightmare maybe it doesn't signify anything even it happen to be a coincidence that we both happen to dream the same dream.

"Yeah maybe you are right Tai, I mean the chance of having the same dream is almost impossible, maybe we did the impossible." She joked.

"Yeah we did the impossible." He also joked.

"Well goodnight Kari." Tai finished.

"Goodnight Tai." Kari whispered.

Tai went to his bed but did not go to sleep then same went with Kari. Both were unable to sleep, thinking, pondering, and contemplating about that dream.

"It can't be just a coincidence or could it be?" Kari thought to herself.

Tai was thinking the same thing too.

"Oh man this can't be good." He thought." Sora… Jesus it felt so damn real when I felt my hand was slipping from her, I thought I lost her, it's okay though she is fine it was just a dream Tai, that all it was just relax."

As he was going to sleep he wondered." What was that purple flash, hmm maybe it's nothing."

As for Kari well she was getting ready to go to sleep she also wondered." "It felt so real from when I held Davis closely by my side."

"Thank God it wasn't real." That was her final thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

At Yolei's place:

Yolei got up and had to drink something. So she went to the kitchen and got a cup of milk then went outside to the porch. It was windy so her hair bustling everywhere. So she sat down on a chair and was drinking from her cup as she was thinking about the Dream.

"Good God that was pretty damn scary." She thought to herself." I never felt so scared, this has to mean something, when Davis was across that street, I-I, Ever since when we first met we were friends but we never were like close.

She got up and walked around the porch just thinking. "Me and Davis always argued about many things, sure we got along but we never acted like actual friends, this has to be a sign that we gotta be better friends with each other I mean we barely talk from when we met till now.

When she finished drinking her milk she went back inside and put the empty in the sink at the kitchen and went back to her room, slowly drifting to sleep.

Cody's place:

Cody too was also affected by this weird dream but this dream has made him think of his father which today happens to be the anniversary of his father's death. He was thinking about both things he thought he saw his father but was it?

"That can't be my father he is gone." He thought, he then looked at a photo of his father on his nightstand." Dad… why did you do what you did, if you didn't take the bullet you would still be alive, why dad… why did you risk your life for a stranger, you never knew him so why did you it, well only you would know I guess." Cody then just slept like everyone else.


	3. Wake Up

Chapter 2: Wake Up

The sun was shining bright in Davis's face which caused him to be irritated. He rolled over his bed then fell off and landed on DemiVeemon.

"What just happened?" Davis said all confused. Davis then heard some muffling noises.

"DemiVeemon!" Davis screamed.

Davis got up and saw the little digimon holding on to his little head.

"Geez that was some wake up call." Demiveemon replied.

"Sorry." Davis said. He felt quite embarrassed for what happened and who could blame him he basically faceplanted his partner!

He then walked over to his bed to fix it up till he realized that the carpet was for some reason wet. Then he looked at the table that was next to his bed and saw that the cup of water he didn't finish the night before spilled onto the carpet.

"Oh come on!" Davis exclaimed.

"What happened Davis?" Demiveemon asked still rubbing his head. Then he walked on the wet spot.

"Oh man Davis did you well you know…"

"No way!" Davis exclaimed. "Besides I'm too old for that."

"Yeah well how you gonna clean this up?" The digimon asked.

"My mom owns a steam cleaner so I got this under control." He replied.

Meanwhile at T.K and Matt's house:

While their mother was preparing breakfast for the both of them, Matt and T.K were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. After T.K rinsed off the mouthwash he asked Matt a question.

"Hey Matt?" T.K asked.

"Yeah T.K?" Matt replied.

"I had the most horrible dream…" T.K said.

Matt just paused and looked at his brother for a moment.

"You too?" He said in shock.

"I had a dream about when the sky turned crimson and it was cracking and…"

"Mom fell into a hole." Matt stated.

"Matt, what the hell was that dream anyway, it was felt so damn real."

Matt looked at his brother with a puzzled knowing that he too does not have any clue.

"Well T.K at least it's over now." Matt said as he finished rinsing his teeth with mouthwash.

"Well T.K whatever happens we can't let mom know we had this dream she will kinda freak out, you know how she is about us."

Then they heard their mom calling them for Breakfast. So they got of the bathroom and headed towards the dining room, where their mother was waiting for them.

"So how did you guys sleep last night?" Their mother asked.

"I slept pretty good mom." T.K said.

"Same here it was pretty comfy." Matt also said.

"Glad to hear it." She said as she was passing them a carton of Orange Juice. "Would you guys like to the T.V turned on?" She asked.

"Don't worry mom I got it." T.K said as he got up to turned on the T.V to the news channel. Then he sat down. His mom then gave him a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and some Toast. So they were all casually enjoying their breakfast until…

"We interrupt this story for a breaking news bulletin… "The news reporter said.

At Davis's house:  
"All right, I've found the steam cleaner." Davis said. He walked in too fast then stubbed his toe on the door.

"OWW!" Davis screamed.

Demiveemon just looked and gave the face palm.

Davis then heard a beeping sound looking around he realized it was his D-Terminal.

"What could it be at 10 in the morning!" Davis moaned. Davis then turned to Demiveemon.

"Hey buddy can you…"

However before Davis knew it Demiveemon fetched his D-Terminal for him.

"Thanks I appreciate it."

He opened up and on the screen said: 1 New Message from Yolei. "Hmm I wonder what she wants." Davis thought to himself as he opened his D-Terminal.

"To everyone turn on the television something is up. Seems there is some strange things have been occurring lately.

P.S You won't believe the dream I had last night!

Davis then turned on his T.V to the news station and it was a breaking news alert.

"It seems that there has been plenty of seismic activity been going lately, One recently hit the coast of Alaska and it was a 7.0 on the Richter scale.

The phone rang and rang; Yet Davis was still glued to the T.V, until Jun came in.

"Hey doofus phone call from Yolei." She said as she passed the phone to Davis.

"Yolei?" Davis asked.

"Yeah Davis?" Yolei responded.

"What is going on?"

"Honestly I have no clue." Then Davis turned to the T.V once again, there was another alert.

"We have another reported Earthquake hitting the coast of Tokyo yet it is minor. A 3.0 on the Richter scale.

Davis felt a small rumble, even though they are in Odaiba they are still relatively close to Tokyo so basically it was felt in Odaiba.

"Yolei did you feel that?"

"Yeah I did." Yolei said with a sound of anxiety.

"Well…" Davis then got interrupted.

"Davis hang on I'm getting calls from everyone I'm conferencing them in." Yolei said.

"All right."

Everyone of the digidestined both young and old was in on the conference call. Trying to make sense of what was happening out there.

"Hey Mimi is in Alaska right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah she is so far we haven't heard anything from her so far." Izzy said.

"Okay this highly unusual there has been so much seismic activity that it is not normal." Ken stated.

"Yeah I agree there has to be something behind this." Tai replied.

"A digimon you think?" Matt asked.

"Maybe…. Hang on!" T.K exclaimed. "Yolei you mentioned something about a dream right?"

"Yeah I did, but what does that have to do with anything?" she replied.

"Just tell us what it was about." He said.

"I dreamed that the city was falling apart and it was like the Digiworld was colliding with the Earth it looked like everything was out of whack."

There was a short pause.

"I had dream like that!" Davis exclaimed.

"So did us!" T.K and Matt said.

"Us too!" Kari and Tai replied.

Everybody realized that everyone had the same dream and that this was not just a mere coincidence or chance but a sign, an omen of something terrible that was about to come.

"Okay we all had the same dream…" Cody began. "…but is it like a premonition you know the things that are to come?"

"Well maybe." Tai said "All we have is that whatever is going to happen has something to do with the Earth and the Digiworld."

"Yeah but the question what is causing this to happen a digimon or something else?"

"Hang on guys I got word from Mimi." Izzy said. "She is alright she wasn't very close the area so she is okay, it's just her house had some minor damage is all."

"Thank goodness." Joe said. He sounded so relieved.

"This isn't going to work." Tai said. "In order to solve this we have to meet up with each other."

"So where at?" Cody asked.

"My place, everyone meet here in one hour okay." Tai said.

"Okay then we will meet you there." Everyone said.

Bye.

Since Davis lived on the other side of town he had to get ready double-time. He got dressed and ready to go.

"Davis where are you going?" Demiveemon asked.

"Gotta go to Tai's place, it's something important, sorry buddy you are gonna have to stay here okay?"

"Mom I'm going out." Davis called.

"Okay be safe." His mom called out.

He was about to leave until he was stopped by his sister.

"Watch yourself Davis." She said.

He nodded and then closed the door. As soon as he got out of the apartment he noticed a big traffic jam that was clogging the streets.

"Great how I'm gonna get there now!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Davis." A voice said.

He looked around and saw a purple haired girl driving a bright yellow Vespa it looked like a Bee or a Wasp.

"Hey Davis!" the voice happened to be Yolei's voice. She then removed her helmet to reveal herself.

"Hey Yolei how you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much I see you need a ride to Tai's place want a ride?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied. "I would have needed one anyway with all this traffic."

So he got on Yolei's Vespa and Yolei handed him a helmet and took off, easily navigating the clogged streets. Davis loved the breeze sure this was a matter of importance but he just loved the breeze being at his face.

"Hey Yolei, this is yours?" Davis asked. He was enjoying the breeze.

"Yeah it's mine, my parents got it for me it is considered an early birthday gift."

"Well it is pretty cool."

"Well thanks."

Davis and Yolei had quite a conversation about many things. Davis was a bit confused though he never seen Yolei acted like the way that she has. Maybe it was because of the dream that she started to act differently towards him well at least that is what he believed only Yolei knows for sure. As for Yolei ever since the dream she began to value her friendship with Davis a lot more than usual since they were not that close. Yolei and Davis have been in arguments constantly before but now that has all changed. They were walking to Tai's place.

"Thanks again for the ride." Davis said "I really appreciate it."

"No problem" she said. "Anything for a friend."

Soon they arrived at Tai and Kari's apartment. Yolei rang the door bell.

"Who is it?" Tai asked.

"Its Yolei and Davis." Yolei replied.

Then Tai opened the door for them.

The rest of the digidestined were in the living room murmuring to each other about what was happening.

"Now we can get this meeting underway." Tai stated.


	4. The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Tai's mother came in to the living room and gave the digidestined a cup of iced tea.

"Thanks Miss Kamiya." Everyone said in unison.

She turned back and smiled.

"If you need anything just say the word." she replied.

The digidestined nodded in agreements and Tai's mother left back to her bedroom and was watching some television.

"Man Tai you're mom sure knows how to make iced tea." Izzy said as he was drinking from his cup.

"Umm my mom didn't make it. It's Lipton's Iced Tea." Tai said. "Remember the last time you drank something my mom made?"

Then Izzy had the horrible memory of what happened when he drank Miss's Kamiya's shake when they were fighting against Diaboromon. The very thought of that day sent shivers down his spine. The digidestined just laughed.

"In all seriousness though let us get back to the business." Tai said. Tai then turned back to Izzy who was fixing up the computer. "Hey Izzy is it hooked up yet?"

"Just about finished and….. there." Izzy said as he turned on the computer.

"How come we need the computer?" Ken asked.

"Well the reason being is that Mimi's computer still works fine so we are still able to talk to her by webcam." Izzy replied." Okay we are now online and there is…. Mimi."

"Hey Guys." Mimi said.

"Hi Mimi." Everyone said.

"Okay Mimi did you happen to have a nightmare or something last night?" Tai asked.

"Well I did happen to dream about when the Earth and Digiworld falling apart." Mimi replied.

Everyone looked around in agreement.

"So Mimi also had this dream." Tai said.

"Yeah question is though does this dream have anything to do with all these earthquakes that have been happening?" Davis asked.

"It's a possibility." Joe said. "In this dream we saw the city being torn up by cracks, so it is a possibility that the cracks came from an earthquake."

"Yeah but still that doesn't explain why the sky was cracking also." Kari said. "Not to mention the part of the digiworld just fell."

"The digiworld and Earth are both falling apart." Sora said. "Yet what is causing this is the question?"

"Well it can't be a digimon." Tai said.

"That is a pretty big assumption." Cody said. "MaloMyostimon could be gone but still there is always the fact that there are still some evil digimon."

"Yeah Tai." Matt said. "When it comes to digimon it is pretty unpredictable."

"Yeah, but Matt..." T.K said "If it was indeed a digimon would we have been informed by Gennai already right? I mean we haven't heard a word from him about anything yet."

"By the way can we get in contact with Gennai?" Tai asked as he turned to Izzy.

"I tried but still I can't get through the Digiworld." Izzy replied.

"This is making this all the more strange." Yolei said." This is some scary stuff."

Everyone looked worried knowing that something bad is really but the fact that if that something is causing these events to occur is really what making them worried. Ken then just got back on the subject.

"Yet a digimon especially an evil digimon at that even would not even want to destroy the digital world, he would want to rule it." Ken said.

"Over the course of our previous adventures we have met demented digimon." Yolei replied as she turned to Ken.

"We are getting nowhere." Tai said. "All these things are just assumptions, in order to go somewhere we are gonna have to get in contact with Gennai."

"Well then good thing I am here then." A voice said.

Everyone turned to the computer and saw Gennai on the screen.

"It's Gennai!" everyone said.

"Yeah the connection is so bad that it took quite a while." Gennai said.

"So how are things in the Digiworld?" Tai asked.

"Things here are not as well like in the real world."

"So you know." Izzy said.

'Yeah I am aware, different parts of the Earth have Earthquakes." Gennai responded. "Same thing here but it has stopped for now what about there?"

"Same here no earthquakes." Tai said.

"So Gennai is it a digimon that is causing this?"

"No it is not.' Gennai said.

The digidestined looked puzzled and afraid at the same time.

"If it is not a digimon then what is?" Kari asked.

"I know but it gonna take a while to take it in."

"We are all ears." Tai said.


	5. Russian Roulette

Chapter 4: Russian Roulette

"It all starts with this…" Gennai began. "When the Digiworld was created it needed a steady amount of energy to survive, where did it get this energy? The energy came from Earth. If you didn't notice the digiworld looked the same right?"

"Yeah it actually does, well not fully." Izzy said.

"That is correct even though it is not exactly the same as Earth but it mimics it in many ways. Well it needs energy to survive but remember when Parrotmon arrived in Odaiba?

"Yeah pretty much everyone of us did." Tai said.

"Well ever since that incident the energy stream has been getting disrupted little by little it was trying to fix itself but due to many things like when you arrived to the digiworld and when Myostimon came to the real world including what happened with MaloMyotismon the energy stream permanently got derailed."

"So we are partly to blame?" Davis replied.

"No you guys had to what you had to do if you didn't the Digiworld and Earth would be done for. Now anyway the energy stream is being disrupted due to overwhelming amounts of energy. However the problem lies deeper than that. In order for the energy to get through the Digiworld it has to pass through some place in order to reach us, that is where the energy is leaking."

"What is that place called?" Tai said.

"The place is called Solara."

"Solara?" Kari asked.

"Yes it is called Solara the place that lies in the middle between the Digiworld and the Real World; you know how a circle is divided in two by a line of symmetry. Well imagine Solara as that line it keeps both worlds in check and is the lifeline of these two worlds or as I like to call it 'The Cord of Life', without Solara's support Earth and the Digital World would not even exist."

"So the problem lies in this Solara place, well who do we get there?"Davis asked.

"Well it is not going to be very easy, it is possible but it is gonna be very hard."

"How is Solara like?' Yolei asked.

"Solara is very fragile and unpredictable, the fact that energy is leaking in there is making things much more dangerous."

"Okay is there anything else we need to know?" Tai asked.

"One final thing if you don't fix the leak in Solara it will be the end; we have 72 hours till the dream that you guys had recently becomes a reality." Gennai finished.

"That is just 3 days!" Davis exclaimed.

"In order to get to Solara you have to go to the Digiworld, but you have to hurry the Digiworld only has about a good hour to keep it's window opened after that it will be closed due to what is happening in Solara. During that time you have to select five people to come to digiworld. The rest of you have to stay on Earth so that you can control the problem there. Hurry there isn't that much time."

"All right Gennai." Tai said.

Good luck to all of you." Gennai finished. After that the transmission was finished.

Everybody looked at each other. Thinking about who is going to go to the Digiworld, it is the most dangerous mission they have tackled, and they all know it. It is just matter of who is going to go.

"So we need five people to go." Tai said.

Davis just looked around looking at everybody's faces. Then he just stood up.

"I volunteer to go." Davis said.

Everybody looked at Davis, with a sense of shock.

"Davis are you sure, this does not involve Digimon this is a totally different situation." Tai asked.

"I have never been so sure." Davis said.

"Then I volunteer." Yolei said as she stood up.

"I volunteer." Tai said.

"No Tai, I volunteer." Kari said all of a sudden. That decision startled everyone, including Tai.

"Kari, I just simply can't let you." Tai replied. "I just can't let you; you are my sister, my little sister."

"I may be your sister, Tai but I am not a little kid anymore." Kari stated. "I have been involved in so many things I can take care of myself, you have seen me do it, I know that you are worried for me, but the fact of the matter is that I feel like this is something I need to do, you may not like it but I want to go and that's that."

Everyone looked at both Tai and Kari in silence and was waiting for one them to respond.

"Kari…." Tai began. "You have been through so much I know you are capable of handling this, you done so many dangerous before in the past, even three years ago, you were faced with so many things, it would be an insult to say you can't do this, so Kari you can go."

"Thanks Tai, I am glad to hear you understand." Kari replied.

"I volunteer to go." T.K stated.

Matt laid his hand on T.K shoulder.

"T.K are you sure that you want to do this, If mom knew about this…" Matt said.

T.K then looked back at his brother.

"I know that Mom would not approve but just tell her that I will be just fine." T.K replied.

"I will just take care of yourself okay?"

"I will don't worry."

"Who else will go?" Tai asked.

Everyone looked at each other in silence then Cody just broke the silence.

"I will go too." Cody said."I remembered when I heard the story of how my dad died. He risked his life, so that someone else can live; the thing that made me think is why did he do it? Well I never have had an answer and I'm thinking doing this will help me answer my question."

"So we have chosen our 5 volunteers: Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K, and Cody." Tai said." Remember guys we are not dealing with digimon we are dealing with something that we have never done before, you guys are our chance, our last best hope."


	6. All My Friends

Chapter 5: All My Friends

Mimi said farewell and wished good luck to all the five that are going. As that was over Tai pat Davis and T.K on their shoulders.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" Tai asked.

"Sure Tai, you can trust us." T.K said.

"Listen for the love of God don't let anything happen to Kari, you two have been with Kari the longest so that is why I am asking you two to do this, so please do this."

"Don't worry Tai we won't let you down." T.K said.

"Yeah Tai we promise we won't let anything happen to Kari." Davis said with a sense of optimism.

So while Izzy was making a couple of preparations the Digidestined had been talking with one another about many things. As Kari was sitting on the couch, she saw Sora walking towards her.

"You know Kari that is a pretty brave thing that you just did." Sora said as she next to Kari.

"You think?" Kari said nervously.

"Yeah it showed that no matter what happens you are not afraid and you never give up, that is one of the true assets of being a digidestined." Sora finished then she looked at Kari and gave her a hug for comfort knowing that with her friends she will be alright.

Ken was also happening to talk with Cody.

"Cody I never knew what happened to your father, but now I know." Ken said.

"Yeah it is a topic that is barely brought up." Cody said.

"How did your father die?" Ken suddenly asked.

"Well my father was a police officer …" Cody began. "He was on a special assignment his job was to guard a government official someone in the crowd tried to shoot the official but my father took the bullet for him. He died on the line of duty."

"Your father must have been a really great man for him to sacrifice himself for another that is one of the greatest selfless acts I have ever heard." Ken stated. "Yet you are still confused about why your father did what he did and you are going to do this to try to find out why."

Cody nodded in agreement.

"Well then I hope you find your answer." Ken finished.

Yolei was walking around the living room drinking her iced tea until she was stopped by Davis.

"So Yolei are you a bit nervous?" Davis asked.

"You bet I am." Yolei said. "Man I wonder if I did this out of bravery or stupidity." She joked.

"Well it could be a bit of both." Davis also said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess…." Then there was a short silence.

"Hey Yolei." Davis began. "You changed in some ways."

"How?"

"Well remember before you and me used to be big hotheads, but now, you changed well we both changed have we."

Yolei shook her head. "Yeah we have well ever since that dream many things have changed I mean come on let's face it when we were hotheads we never got so close, we didn't know each other that well, but now when that happened I realized we can't be like this forever, so I began to value our friendship a lot more."

"I couldn't agree more when we both were riding on that Vespa I realized that this by far the closest thing that we have ever done together. "

"Well I am glad that we got this close I mean we only have one shot at life and we got to make that shot count right?" Yolei asked.

Davis looked at Yolei with a sense of optimism and happiness. "That's right!"

"Guys may I have your attention?" Izzy interrupted." The Digiport is officially open so now anything you have to say, say it now but fast because it won't be open for long."

As the five was were preparing themselves to leave. Tai rushed towards Kari so that he can give her something.

"Hey Kari." Tai said. Kari turned around.

"Yeah Tai?" Kari asked.

Tai reached into his pocket so that she could give Kari something, something that he has valued for a long time.

"Kari I want you to have this." Tai said as he gave her….

"The Whistle…" she whispered.

"Yeah…I remembered when we first fought against Parrotmon and when we thought all hope was lost when Greymon was unconscious until when I blew that whistle as hard as I can. This whistle symbolizes hope, which is why I want to give it to you."

Kari then had tears in her eyes and just rushed to her brothers arms. Tai tightened his grip around her with passion.

"I-I won't fail Tai I promise." Kari whispered.

"I know you won't." Tai whispered back.

Everyone looked as Tai and Kari had their moment then Matt looked at T.K and gave him his last words before T.K was leaving.

"So what do you want me to tell mom T.K? Matt asked. T.K scratched his head trying to think for an answer.

"You know what, tell her the truth, sure she will be without a doubt flip out but there is no hiding this, you know that." T.K said.

"Yeah alright ill tell her." Matt then gave his brother a hug. "Good luck T.K." Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt I'll be fine, you have to handle the problem here so we are all on the same boat."

"It's time." Izzy said, knowing that the window is almost closing.

So everyone stood back as Izzy opened The Digiport program. The group of five had a heightened sense of anxiety knowing that this mission could be their last but that this mission had to be succeeded this is a one shot opportunity.

"All right this is it!" Davis exclaimed." Digiport open!" Then just for flash all five of them disappeared and were transported to the Digiworld.

The Cord of Life is cut now these two worlds lie on the brink of destruction, now only a select few may be able to save them.


	7. Digital Love

Chapter 6: Digital Love

"Oww my head." T.K said. He had a rough landing, but then before he knew it…

"Oops sorry T.K."Yolei said" That was some…." But then even before Yolei could finish Cody happen to fall.

"Sorry Yolei, I didn't mean it." Cody replied. Then Kari fell and lastly Davis.

"That really hurt." Kari said.

"Ditto." Davis said. "Yet that was so weird we never had trouble coming to the Digiworld, I mean never."

"Yeah, I agree you think it has something with what is happening in Solara?" T.K said as he was dusting himself off."

"Yeah it is pretty likely." Cody said.

"Whoa!" Yolei exclaimed. "Hey guys look up there, in the sky!" Everybody looked up to the sky and saw something beautiful very strange but beautiful. The sky was purple but it was transparent and in the sky was a huge figure that kind of looked like…

"Earth?" Kari asked. "No that can't be."

"But it is Earth." A voice said.

Everyone was startled and turned around to see Gennai looking at the sky as well.

"Pretty amazing sight isn't it? He asked. "The way how the purple blends in with the Earth it looks beautiful, but it is sad to say that as something beautiful as this means that something terrible is coming, if I'm not mistaken the same thing must be happening at Earth."

"Well what does it mean Gennai?" T.K asked.

"It means that we don't have that much time, we have to hurry." Gennai said.

So the group was following Gennai to his place where they had to discuss about many things.

"Okay this is the thing the reason I needed you five because you need to pilot something that is a ship of somewhat that is the only thing that can go inside Solara."

"Okay that solves on what we go inside Solara with." Davis began." Yet another question remains, how do we get there, you said it is almost impossible but we can manage to get there, but on what basis?"

"Yeah the only way to get into Solara is by flying inside when one of The Digiworld's broken support beams."

Yolei scratched her head in confusion. "Support beams, what support beams?"

"In order for the Digiworld and Earth to be in full connection there are several support beams that connect both the Digiworld and Earth. The support beams are minor in importance in this case since they don't carry or receive energy it just ensures that "The Cord of Life", that is the Energy stream has an excellent and clear connection."

"Any questions?" Gennai asked. For a moment there was a brief silence.

"Yeah, how do we fix "The Cord of Life", we fix it manually or what? " Kari asked.

"In order for the energy stream to be fixed for good and reestablished you are going to have to use a bomb."

"Wait hold on, a bomb?" T.K asked in shock.

"Yes a bomb but not just a ordinary type of bomb this is a very special type of bomb one that is specified for this very purpose."

"What does this bomb do that makes it so special?" Davis asked.

"It is a bomb composed nothing but neutral particles. Since the energy is leaking positive energy and not to mention the digiworld's support beams are leaking negative energy for some unusual reason. So the only way to get rid of the energy is to use the "Neutrabomb" to eliminate all the energy in Solara so that the energy stream can be reestablished and so can the support beams."

"How long do we have until "it" becomes reality?" Kari asked.

Gennai looked at a watch that was on his arm.

"You have about 71 hours and 50 minutes till then."

"Okay then we have to get going then, and I mean now." Davis said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. So Gennai walked with them to a transporter that will take them to the nearest support beam.

Back at Earth:

As the Digidestined were watching the T.V for any updates…

"Hey guys check outside its beautiful man." Izzy said. He was looking outside on Tai's porch. Everyone went outside and saw the sky was purple and they saw an enormous dark figure which all of them knew what it was.

"Is that the Digiworld?" Ken asked.

"Sure is." Sora said.

"Man it is pretty amazing, it is something this is so exotic." Tai said.

"Hey guys don't you think it would be better if saw this outside?" Matt asked.

Everyone agreed. So with that everyone went downstairs. When Tai was about to go downstairs he was stopped by Sora, who looked sad.

"Sora what is the matter?" Tai asked.

Sora looked at Tai with her teary eyes, knowing that she was in pain he brought Sora back to her room.

"T-Tai when I saw that I slipped my hand from you I thought I lost you forever." She stuttered.

Tai immediately knew what she was talking about; she was talking about when Sora caused her hand to slip from Tai's grip. With that Tai hugged Sora with passion.

"I thought I lost you too." Tai said. "When I saw that you lost my grip and I saw you going towards that black spiral thing, my heart began to hurt, I couldn't lose you."

"Tai…" Sora whispered.

Tai then leaned towards Sora and started to gently kiss her, Sora responded and the kiss was long and passionate it was like a kiss of love and need.

"T-Tai I love you, I really do." Sora whispered.

"Whatever happens, I will always love you Sora." Tai whispered back. "Ever since I first met you, I was too scared to admit it I had a crush on you, but then later on my feelings for you changed it began to grow."

He then realized that Sora was crying a bit so he wiped the tears from her eyes. Then Sora leaped forward and kissed Tai, then Sora and Tai went into Tai's bed and cuddled and continued on kissing each other.

"I will never lose you." Both of them said in unison.


	8. Thunderball

Chapter 7: Thunderball

Back in the Digiworld, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Kari, and T.K were at the support beam area. On the area was a ship of some sort that was going to be used to go inside Solara.

"This is what you are going to be using to go inside Solara." Gennai said as they were walking inside the ship all the digidestined were amazed by the ship's technology.

"Okay this is when we assign your roles." Gennai then pointed at both Yolei and Kari." You two will be the pilots of the ship. You two will be navigated by your navigator Cody. This will leave T.K and Davis with one of the most important roles on this ship. Will the both of you follow me?"

So T.K and Davis followed Gennai to the very end of the ship, where they stopped at a door.

"Okay the both of you insert your Digivices in these slots." And so they did. After that they entered a large room which was actually divided into two. In the second part of the room there was a large capsule and there was a area in which the capsule can fit inside. On the other side of the room there was a stand with two slots like the one at the door then a couple of buttons and knobs and a small screen.

"Okay you two are the only ones allowed here now." Gennai began. "You see that capsule in that other side? That is the bomb. Once you reach the point, Cody will tell you when you got 5 minutes to place the capsule in that area. After that you are going to have to turn these knobs here on this stand clockwise at the same time after that the glass covering of these two red buttons will release press both of them at the same time so that bomb can be released. All of this has to be accomplished within 5 minutes, any questions?

T.K and Davis both looked at each other then they turned back at Gennai.

"No Gennai we completely understand everything." T.K said.

So with that they left the room and went back to the front of the ship to meet up with the others.

"Kari and Yolei both of you sit in the cockpit area, in order for you to turn on the ship you have to use your Digivices and insert them in those and don't worry piloting this ship will be easy, so I know with confidence you will not have any trouble controlling this ship."

Then Gennai turned to Cody and pointed at him. "Cody your area is right there, since you are the navigator of this ship your job is to make sure this ship is on its correct path so that it can be at the bomb Delivery point the fastest possible. "

"You guys are our last hope, this is a one shot one kill opportunity you cannot afford to miss. So good luck to you guys." Gennai finished.

As they were getting to leave Gennai came in abruptly for one last message.

"One more thing, suspect that when you get inside Solara it will be very rocky and very unpredictable so watch yourselves, and take care of Thunderball." Gennai finished.

Everybody was getting in their stations. Yolei and Kari went in the cockpit, Cody went in his navigation station, while T.K and Davis sat in two seats that was behind the pilots seats.

Yolei and Kari strapped themselves in and inserted their Digivices in their slots and the ship started to shake and started to levitate.

"Whoa, it is a little bumpy." T.K said.

Yolei and Kari got a hold of their joysticks and rode the ship inside the broken support beam.

"Hey Cody, how long is this support beam?" Yolei asked.

Then Cody was on his the computer analyzing the support beam.

"It is pretty long by this rate we are gonna get out in 30 minutes." Cody stated.

While inside the support beam the turbulence began to simmer and then it eventually stopped. So with that Kari and Yolei put the ship on Autopilot, which would follow the navigation route that was made by Cody.

"Well so far so good." Davis said as he relaxed on his seat and he wondered a question.

"Hey guys, something just stuck me." Davis said.

"What is it?" T.K asked.

"The "Neutrabomb", Gennai said Solara is unpredictable and unstable so how will we know that the bomb might reach it in the broken energy stream in time?"

"There is only one way to figure it out." Cody said." The computer here has an analysis system in which it can run a step by step program to see a simulation of what would happen."

Kari, Yolei, T.K, and Davis got out of their seats and went to Cody's station to see the simulation.

"Okay, computer I want you to run a simulation on the "Neutrabomb" delivery point."

"Okay Cody, after third barrier crew has five minutes to load the Neutrabomb in the chamber and detach it from ship."

"After 5 minutes, the ship automatically uses thrusters to get out in 5 minutes."

"Bomb will travel reach Alpha-"

"Warning "Neutrabomb" will not explode on point at the present delivery point, Remaining projection does not provide useful speculation, Accuracy unknown."

"Davis, you are right." Cody said.

"Jesus Christ." T.K said. "You mean to tell me that it is not going to work?"

"No I'm not saying that." Cody replied. "Let me remind you that this is just a simulation it is not the real thing."

"Why do you think it won't reach the energy stream in time?" Yolei asked.

"It could be many possibilities." Cody explained. "Maybe because Solara is in such a unstable state that anything could happen, or that the velocity of bomb could be too great and time and space would be torn. After all Solara is the line between these two worlds so it is highly likely that time and space is united here too.

"So what do you think we should do? Kari asked.

"By the looks of things we are going to have to adjust our trajectory." Cody finished. "Yet I think we will be fine." All of them sighed with relief.

"Oh by the way." Cody said." We should be getting out of the support beam any second now."

They were out of the support beam with ease no turbulence or anything of that matter.


	9. Across The Universe

Chapter 8: Across the Universe

They were out of the support beam were officially inside Solara but none of them prepared themselves for this.

"Oh my God" Kari said. "You guys have to see this, it is amazing." She was looking out of a small window.

All of them ran to the Observation Deck of the ship to see what was going on.

"I present to you Solara." Kari said.

The Observation deck windows opened and the sight was so extraordinary and so phenomenal that they were virtually speechless. They saw waves of Teal, Purple, Gold, Pink and White dancing around a sea of Royal Blue, yet the waves changed colors which made the sight even more magnificent.

"Wow it… is just wow." Yolei said she was as speechless as everyone else was.

"Hey what do you think those are?" Davis asked when he was ponting at orbs of light that were emitting a rainbow like coma that was prancing around the ship.

"I don't know but it's beautiful." Kari replied.

"There's the Digiworld." T.K said pointing at the enormous dark like figure.

"This must mean that the Earth must be on the other side of the ship." Cody replied.

For a brief while they were on the observation deck then they retreated after that they went inside the recreation area to talk.

"Wow that was really something." Yolei said.

"Yeah it really was." Kari replied.

"Hey guys what did you think of the dream?" Cody asked.

It was an unexpected question coming from Cody, it was an unexpected question for all of them.

"Well since you guys can't think of anything then I would like to start." Cody began. "This dream made me think about many things for one it made me think about my dad. I could have sworn I saw him but I know he couldn't have been him even in a dream, since you know that my dad's death anniversary was today."

"Yeah, I remember." T.K said.

"Well anyway the reason I came here is to hopefully get the answer if why my father risked his life to save another, but not just any other a person that he doesn't know."

Everyone knew that this was something Cody did not like to discuss about but he knew that he had to get it off his back eventually.

"So I can see everyone here has a reason to come here." Davis replied.

"The reason why I came here is because of my family." T.K began. "When I saw my mom fall to her death in that dream that was by far the worst feeling that I have ever felt and it was the same way for Matt. I felt so helpless you know, knowing that you couldn't help your mom even when she was falling to her death."

T.K began to tear and since Kari was there next to him she began to comfort him.

"W-When I-I heard that this dream was going to become a reality, the first thing that popped in my head was the image of my mother and immediately I knew that I had to be a part of this mission, I know that my life is on the line but I know that I had to do this to protect my family."

T.K then slowly regained his composure and then he remained calm. "Man I haven't felt like this since I thought I lost Angemon when both him and Devimon were gone."

Yolei then began to walk around the table in which they were sitting around.

"The reason why I came here was because of my friends, I mean it is kinda hard to explain but ever since that dream I realized that nothing is forever." Yolei replied. "Davis and I haven't been that close from the day we first met till not that recently. When I saw Davis across that street and saw that the world is falling apart my first instinct was to just grab him and run away."

" When I woke up I felt such guilt and such sorrow that I didn't know what it was until I realized that I never got so close to many of my friends, like Davis I mean before we use to always argue but after that dream I realized that I got be close to all my friends. I know Davis feels the same way."

Davis nodded his head in agreement "Yeah I understand where Yolei, is coming from." Davis began." After all this is what we were talking about before we left Earth, the closest thing that we both did is that when I came to Tai's place with her on her Vespa, but you know it is something to consider, Yolei is great person and I am glad to be her friend."

Yolei looked at Davis with eyes of happiness and just rushed to hug him. "You are a true friend Davis." She said.

Everyone looked with happiness and satisfaction to know that Yolei and Davis were becoming close.

"So Kari, did you have a reason to come here?" T.K asked.

"Yeah I do have a reason of consider it a reason, I don't know how to explain it but I consider it a personal gain, you understand right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah we do." Cody replied. "I guess some reasons are too hard to explain."

The digidestined looked at a clock that was hoisted at the recreation area that was counting down.

68 hours 22 minutes 50 seconds.

Back at Earth:

"We are coming to you live at the streets of Odaiba where there is a strange phenomenon that is happening in the sky above us." A news reporter said.

Ever since the incident with the sky turning transparent purple the news have been swarming like flies at different places across the globe. Plenty of News stations were everywhere: Sky News, CNN, MSNBC, Fox News, it was all over the place.

Tai and Sora were watching the News together while everyone else was still outside.

"You okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said." How do you think the others are doing?"

"I think the others are doing just fine." Tai replied. "Sure they have never tackled anything on this scale but neither have we so we both should be prepared for anything, we gotta have faith."

"So what do you think about this strange phenomenon?" The news reporter asked.

"Well it is something it is pretty beautiful." A familiar voice replied. "It kind of reminds me of what happened three years ago."

"Is that Matt?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it is!" Tai exclaimed. "Look! It's the others too!"

Outside Tai's apartment:

It looked like the Earth just stood still, everybody was looking well the majority of people were looking up. Matt was being interviewed by a news reporter while the rest of the Digidestined were talking to each other.

"So Joe I see you still haven't let go." Izzy began.

Joe looked confused not knowing what in the world what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" Joe asked.

"Joe you know who I am talking about Mimi." Izzy replied.

"What about Mimi?"

"You still like her Joe."

Joe was trying to avoid the question, because he was too embarrassed to answer.

"Come on Joe, it is pretty obvious that you still have feelings for her even Ken noticed."

Ken then came over because he heard his name.

"What happened about me?' Ken asked.

"It's nothing Ken, it involves something with Joe." Izzy replied.

"So it must involve Mimi too."" Ken replied.

"Even Ken knows."

"So yeah maybe I still have feelings for Mimi." Joe began. "However it is just too late, I mean come on she lives on the other side of the world for God sakes."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Izzy replied. "If you really do care about her distance shouldn't be a factor."

"Yeah I agree, I mean do you really care about Mimi and I mean really care?" Ken asked.

"Yeah I mean…. I don't know it is like it something so puzzling that I don't even know." Joe replied.

"I think you do care for her, but much more than before." Izzy said.

"You mean as in Love?"

"Yeah that could be it, I mean I remember before you had a crush on her but that's all it was a crush. However when she moved to New York you began to worry about Mimi even more, while she was vacationing in Alaska at her other house and when that earthquake hit you heart seemed to spike I remember how you was asking me about Mimi on IM."

"You love Mimi." Izzy finished.

Joe was just so shaken by this, his heart yearns for Mimi and he knows that everybody knows that. The thing that really matter though is will he ever tell her, and more importantly does he have time to tell her? 


	10. Let It Be

Chapter 9: Let It Be

6 HOURS PASSED

CURRENT TIME LIMIT: 62 HOURS, 59 MINUTES, 49 SECONDS, 48, 47, 46, 45…..

Back in Solara:

The Digidestined were resting in the recreation area. Well almost everyone…

Davis was in the observation room when T.K happens to walk in out of curiosity.

"Davis what in the world are you doing here?" T.K asked while yawning.

"I don't know I just wanted to come here is all." Davis replied. Then Davis pointed to a seat.

"Care to sit?" Davis asked.

"Sure Davis." T.K replied.

So T.K and Davis were watching the waves of colors that looked like a sea of endless neon. They were still pretty mesmerized by the way it looks.

"You know it's amazing." Davis said.

"What is?" T.K said in curiosity.

"The fact that something so beautiful is also pretty dangerous."

"Yeah it is really quite something isn't it?" T.K replied.

"You know Davis like Yolei we had our fair share of arguments." T.K began.

"Yeah we did that I know for a fact." Davis said. "Mainly we fought over Kari."

"Yeah, you always got pretty jealous when I was around with Kari." He chuckled. "Your face got so cherry red when I am near her."

"Yeah I always did man, I always got on your case."

"Kari loves to tease you; she just can't help it to see you so jealous." T.K replied. "Like I remembered the time when me and Kari went to New York to visit Mimi, I heard from the others you got so jealous."

"Yeah…" Davis said will snickering then there was a short silence then Davis asked a question.

"T.K am I a good leader?"

T.K looked puzzled by the question.

"Davis… this is not like you, you never asked a question like that before."

"The thing is that you were a part of the Digidestined longer than I was, but when Tai was the leader before he showed true leadership, and I was wondering if I show those same principles?"

"Davis…" T.K began. "I understand you look to Tai as an Idol and as a friend but the thing is you two have different styles of leading. Yeah sure you get us into trouble sometimes due to your stubbornness and admit it you are kinda stubborn at times."

"Yeah, I will admit it I am a hardhead."

"The thing is that even though you are one is that you are an effective leader, I mean if it wasn't for you we would not have accomplished the things that we did. After all you are the one that saved us countless times, we owe you big time."

"Thanks T.K I appreciate it." Davis replied. "You know we have never talked like this before."

"Yeah, well that's changed right?"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Yeah… So Davis do you still like Kari?"

"But of course T.K you know that!" Davis exclaimed.

"Okay Davis calm down." T.K snickered. "I know you still do, but do you really like Kari?"

"As in if I have stronger feelings for her?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean, you always tell us that you had a crush on Kari since Day One, when we first met you were like caught on Cupid's Chokehold, but has that crush evolved?"

Davis understood the question but it is so hard for him to answer.

"I-I really don't know I really haven't thought about that, I mean she is beautiful and I know you agree T.K but if I think that this crush is more than just a harmless crush, well that I don't know."

"What about you T.K?" Davis asked while crossing his arms.

T.K took a deep breath.

"Well Davis…"T.K began. "I knew Kari longer, I know that you know that, from ever since I met her till now like you I always had a crush on her, I will admit it she is so beautiful with that silky brown hair but the thing with love it is so unexpected and puzzling."

"Yet, do you know that you love her T.K?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean I like her but love her that is something I don't know."

"Davis?" T.K asked. "What about you? Do you love Kari?"

"Like you, I don't know too maybe I do, I mean that every time I am always around Kari my heart just seems to be with bouncing and throbbing with joy, yet whenever I am not around I am not that joyful."

Davis sighed and then looked at T.K

"I was always with Kari from when we just kids till now." T.K replied. "Whenever she got in trouble my first instinct is to go save her or try to do anything to help her because I cared for her and maybe just maybe it could have been something else."

"Ohhh…. Love is really something huh?" Davis said with another sigh.

"Yeah… you know there is one thing that can be agreed upon." T.K replied.

"Well what's that?" Davis asked.

"Kari… is the sunshine in our lives." T.K said with a smile.

"That is for sure." Davis replied.

Then Davis began to yawn and so did T.K so they decided to eventually go back to sleep.

"Hey T.K?" Davis asked before heading to his bunk.

"Yeah Davis?"

"You know, you are a pretty cool guy, it's cool that we got the time to talk about many things."

"You too Davis, and whatever happens with all of this including Kari we won't let it get it between us, right?"

Davis pumped his fist in the air. "That's right."

So Davis along with T.K went back in their bunks and began to slowly drift to sleep.

1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES PASSED

CURRENT TIME LIMIT: 61 HOURS 19 MINUTES 30 SECONDS

The ship was quiet still; it was like no one was awake. Well no one was awake no one except for Kari that is. She was scooping around the recreation area trying to see if there was anything she could eat. Luckily there was a Ramen can which she heated up. After she heated up she went to the observation room and just gazed out towards Solara.

"It is really beautiful." She said as she was eating her ramen.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" a voice said. It scared Kari so she turned and saw Yolei standing at the door.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kari stuttered.

"I should be asking you the same question." Yolei joked. Then she sat next to Kari, both of them watching the view.

"So what are you doing here?" Yolei asked.

"I was hungry so I decided to eat some noodles." She said while she was slurping her noodles.

"So Kari, what is the reason that you came here?"

"Y-You know my answer Yolei it's a personal gain." She said nervously.

"One thing is having a personal gain; another thing is hiding the reason. By the looks of things it looks like you were hiding your actual gain."

"I wasn't hiding it, it's the truth."

"Come on Kari…. I even realized that you were hiding it." Yolei replied. She then leaned next to Kari and placed her hand on her shoulder."You can tell me I'm your friend."

"Fine but what happens or what is said here is between us okay?"

"Don't worry Kari you have my word."

Kari sighed as she laid the noodle cup aside on the glossy floor. "The reason I came here is because I was worried for someone…. Someone that is here right now."

"…. You mean Davis?" she asked. "Trust me I know, by the way you looked at him."

"Y-Yeah I came here because for Davis, I dreamed about him you see me and Davis were being sucked in that Black Spiral that we eventually held close to each other until we were going to be sucked."

"So basically you came here because you were worried for Davis?"

"Yeah, when I decided to volunteer my instincts just kicked in, my gut was saying you gotta go on this mission, because Davis was going."

"Well Kari, it by the looks of things it looks like that you really care for Davis, and I mean really care, you like him?"

"Yolei!" she exclaimed, she was in shock by the question.

"Come on, Kari by the way it sounds you kinda have a soft spot for him."

"He always said he had a crush on me, but I always made him jealous when I was around T.K, he is so funny and adorable when he gets jealous."

"So maybe I do… yet I always also had a thing for T.K as well, with all the things that we have been through over the years and he is a very cute guy."

Yolei just stood up and leaned on the Observation window. "Well Kari…" she began. "It sounds like you have a thing for the both of them but you don't know who to choose."

"Oh God….." Kari muttered. "I don't what to do Yolei; this is a hell of a situation."

"Well…" Yolei began as she neared Kari. "This is a situation that even I can't help you with, In order for you to solve this problem your heart is the one that has to answer, so follow your heart."

"Yeah I guess you're right I mean with something as difficult as love I guess this something I'm going to have to deal with it on my own."

Kari realized then she has a situation on her hands, she doesn't know who her heart yearns for, all she knows it could be for T.K and could also yearn for Davis. Kari sighed at the thought of it. "Love is Complicated." She thought to herself. There was a long silence, the smell of noodles filled the observation room and the glossy floor was glazed in rainbow like colors.

"Yolei?" Kari began. "This mission is unlike anything we have ever did before in all honesty do you think we will make it?"

"Kari Kamiya!" Yolei exclaimed. "What kind of question is that of course we are gonna make it!"

"I'm sorry is that I just have been thinking about a lot lately, this is a very scary situation knowing that the fate of these worlds lie in our hands."

"Kari we have faced things like that knowing that the Digiworld and Earth is in our hands."

"Yeah, but nothing like this. This doesn't involve a Digimon; we knew how to handle a digimon but this…."

"Kari… we are gonna make it I know we are." Yolei replied she saw that Kari was extremely worried and she hugged her. "We are gonna make it, I swear to you." She whispered.

"Yeah…' Kari whispered back, as she fully regained her composure. She felt that she can breathe better now her confidence has been reestablished.

"What is that smell?" Yolei asked. "It smells like chicken noodles." Then Yolei looked down at the floor and saw that the chicken noodle cup that Kari left on the floor was still there. "Well that explains it." Yolei replied.

Kari then looked down and saw what she was talking about, she then picked up the cup. "Oh man, I totally forgot I had this and it's all cold now, yet I don't feel hungry anymore, oh well.' She then handed the noodle cup to Yolei. "Do you want it Yolei?"

Yolei just shook and her head. "No thanks I'm not really hungry at all."

So for a while they were sitting in the observation room. Just admiring the view until they decided it was time for them to head back to sleep.

"Hey Kari you going back to sleep? Yolei asked as she was beginning to leave the observation room.

Kari then looked back at Yolei. "Yeah, I'm gonna be heading back to sleep I am feeling very sleepy."

So they decided to head back to the recreation room and they went to their own bunks and they slept comfortably.

"You know…" Kari thought. "I wonder how the rest of the Digidestined are holding up."


End file.
